This Is My Story/Issue 12
Issue 12 - Preperation Recorded 31st July 2024 Chapter 1 The camera lauches up, your dirty hands grasping the small side of the camera watching a clip showing a man scruffy and rough wearing a winters jacket to keep warm and he says "My name is Doctor David Blue and these are my last hours and you must be the person reading my journal if you find this camera, I thank you for that because I know at least my actions won't go unnoticed" David holds the camera as he places it around his neck so you can see where he's standing it seems like it's his lab withy bits of paper spanning the whole wall equations that even with a degree in science you can't work out, there is also a blackboard with a layout of the city with most of the buildings being crossed out probably due to them having infected then David turns revealing a German Shepard dog probably Sam and strokes him as he heads out through a steel door. David starts speaking as he gets outside "So this is the ruins of New York city probably looks different in your time with the infected gone and if not I probably have failed or there is very little people to restart our civilisation" ''He's right it looks vastly different with most building being in rubble and nearly collapsing but unlike he said there is enough people to relaunch civilisation and this man's sacrifice will not go unnoticed as after you watch this you are going to tell the president. The camera cuts out probably due to battery and so you need to head back to your home to recharge it and so you head back, eventually you make it home and it's not the best place to live but you don't care a home's a home and you place the camera on charge while you read a book called "''How I Survived" written by one of the local authors in your neighbourhood and you read 5 or 6 pages and then head back to watching the clip one the camera. Chapter 2 The clip then cuts to what seems to be a message to everyone the man to which you only know as David Blue due to reading his journals has sat down with pieces of paper in his hands and starts talking "My name is Dr David Carl Terrance Blue and I have lived in New York everyday since the outbreak on the city and yes I admit I have lost many people I loved my wife and son but I will be with them soon this is a message to everyone who are still alive if you think the outbreak just ended because of patience I am afraid that you are wrong it ended with me making the cure for this outbreak and dying while I did so but even I don't know if it worked because I am most likely dead, but if it did work know that I helped save us from this outbreak and if any of my old friends, enemies and most likely The Black Dust Gang are listening know that it has been an honer helping you and everyone else, thank you" the clip then cuts off going back to the clip just before he goes to the space station. To be Concluded in the Last Issue... Category:Action Category:Drama Category:This Is My Story Category:Daryl Maylam Hexaoly Category:Zombie Stories Category:Issues